


Crossed

by MCUKenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Steve, Werewolf!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUKenna/pseuds/MCUKenna
Summary: Greaser-type local werewolf Tony is tasked with taking out the new vampire in town who's been killing species of every kind.117 year old Steve returns to his home town only to be falsely accused of killing.What happens when Tony discovers his high school crush in his enemy's bed?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Crossed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin Queen (Sheepgirl3)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/gifts).



hello readers who look forward to reading this story. Here is the backstory for the upcoming oneshot.

It's based off a roleplay hosted by SlytherinQueen A high school swarmed with supernatural creatures. Tony and his posse, Rhodey especially, are the school nice/tough guys who are the local werewolf pack. 

There are fairies and spirits and other supernatural creatures. 

160 year old Steve returns to his hometown for the first time since his original time, and chooses the wrong time to go hunting. 

A group of (humans?) have discovered the supernatural and are killing and abducting them for ScIeNcE.

We haven't gotten much far in the RP, but I got a plot for Stony, so Tadaa.

The locals blame the vampire for the abductions and send out alpha in training Tony to prove his worth and take out the enemy.

They didn't clarify between killing... or dating. Hehe

Enjoy.


End file.
